Gagaga Girl
You can target 1 "Gagaga Magician" you control; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. An Xyz Monster that wasSummoned using only this card and other "Gagaga" monsters as Xyz Material gains this effect. ● When it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0. Card Appearances This card's effect name is "Zero Zero Call" in the original Japanese and "Cell Phone Subtraction" in the English dub. This card did not have the effect of modifying its Level when another "Gagaga" monster is on the field. Anime * In episode 21, Yuma Tsukumo Normal Summons this card against Lillybot. The same turn, he equips this card with "Wonder Wand", increasing this card's ATK by 500. Later, Lillybot attacks this card with "Recycle Rhinobot", but this card is not destroyed due to the effect of "Gagagaguard". After that, Yuma targets"Gagaga Magician" with "Star Light, Star Bright", making this card's Level equal that of "Gagaga Magician" (Level 4), as both this card and "Magician" had 1500 ATK. The same turn, this card is used with "Magician" as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Number 39: Utopia". Because this card was used as Xyz Material with solely other "Gagaga" monsters, this card's effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Rhinobot" to 0. ** When "Gagaga Girl" was first summoned, she refers to "Gagaga Magician" as "Gagaga-senpai", hinting that she is his apprentice. This is removed from the dub. * In episode 30, Yuma Special Summons this card with "Transaction Summon" against Tombo Tillbitty. During his next turn, Yuma uses this card with "Gagaga Magician" as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Melomelody the Brass Djinn". Because this card was used as Xyz Material with solely other "Gagaga" monsters, this card's effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Rhinobot" to 0. * In episode 44, Yuma uses this card in his duel against Roku. This card attacks directly, but Roku responds with "Mirror Force", which destroys this card. * In episode 77, Yuma uses this card against Carlyle Chesterton. Yuma Sets this monster on his second turn in order to prevent it from being sent back to his hand under the Duel's special circumstances, but it ends up being flipped face-up by Carlyle's "Surprise Inspection". Under the special circumstances of the Duel, Caswell Francis tries to "suspend" it for violating the school dress code, but Yuma activates "Clear Robe" to try to prevent that, reducing the ATK and DEF of "Gagaga Girl" to 0 instead. However, Carlyle's "Norito the Moral Leader" uses its effect to negate the effect of "Clear Robe" and destroy it, so "Gagaga Girl" is returned to Yuma's hand. After Caswell leave the Duel, Yuma Special Summons this card with "Gagagawind", changing its Level to 4. The same turn, Yuma uses this card with "Gagaga Magician" as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Number 39: Utopia". Because this card was used as Xyz Material with solely other "Gagaga" monsters, this card's effect activates, reducing the ATK of Carlyle's "Chaos Xyz Simon the Great Moral Leader" to 0. ** Gagaga Girl's suspension is depicted by a comical scene: she is seen sulking while walking to the front gate of the school and runs crying to Gagaga Magician when she sees him there. In the dub, this is replaced by her materializing back into a card. ** In the original Japanese, "Gagaga Girl" is in violation for wearing a short skirt. This reason is inverted in the dub, where she is in violation for wearing a long skirt. * In episode 81, Yuma is shown Normal Summoning this card against an unknown Duelist. After Yuma cancels the Duel, "Gagaga Girl" is seen sulking before disappearing. * In episode 82, this card is seen in Yuma's opening hand. * In episode 88, this card can be seen on Yuma's desk. * In episode 94, Yuma uses this card on his first turn against Vector. Yuma Special Summons this card with "Gagagawind", changing its Level to 4. The same turn, Yuma uses this card with "Gagaga Magician" as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Number 39: Utopia". Because this card was used as Xyz Material with solely other "Gagaga" monsters, this card's effect activates, reducing the ATK of Vector's "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" to 0. * In episode 144, this card can be seen when Yuma is rearranging his Deck. * In episode 145, Yuma is seen using this card in a Duel against Cathy Katherine. Manga * In Rank 17, Yuma uses this card against Cologne. He Special Summons this card by the effect of "Chamelele Leon". Cologne then attacks this card with "Number 22: Zombiestein". In the next chapter, "Zombiestein" refuses to attack this card for being a female. Zombiestein, infatuated, offers Gagaga Girl flowers. Gagaga Girl rejects Zombiestein's advances and shows Zombiestein's appearance to him after taking his photo with her cell phone. The next turn, Zombiestein believes that Gagaga Magician is Gagaga Girl's boyfriend, to her embarrassment. The same turn, he activates this card's effect, targeting"Gagaga Magician", copying its Level of 4. Next, Yuma uses this card with "Gagaga Magician" as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Number 39: Utopia". Because this card was used as Xyz Material with solely other "Gagaga" monsters, this card's effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Zombiestein" to 0. * In Rank 23, Yuma uses this card against Eviluder. He Normal Summons this card. The same turn, The same turn, he activates this card's effect, targeting "Gagaga Magician", copying its Level of 8, which was increased via its own effect. Next, Yuma uses this card with "Gagaga Magician" as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Number 22: Zombiestein". Scripted Duels Despite Scripted Duels being based off the anime, this card retained its OCG effect. * In the non-canon Duel North American WCQ 2014 Special: Astral vs. Yugi, Astral discards this card to activate the effect of "Gagaga Gardna". Later, Astral Special Summons this card from the Graveyard with "Gagagarevenge". The same turn, this card targets "Gagaga Magician" with its effect, copying its Level of 7, which was increased via its own effect. Next, this card is used with "Magician" as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Number 11: Big Eye". Since this card was equipped with "Gagagarevenge" and was used as Xyz Material for "Big Eye", "Big Eye" gains 300 ATK. It can be assumed that this card's effect activates, giving "Big Eye" the effect of "Cell Phone Subtraction," but Astral does not activate it. The same turn, this card is detached from "Big Eye" as a cost to activate its effect. On Astral's next turn, this is one of the cards banished for the cost of "Gagagadraw". Trivia * This monster appears in the artworks of "Gagagaguard", "Gagagadraw", "Gagagawind", and "Gagagatag". * This card shares many similarities to Yugi Muto's "Dark Magician Girl": ** Both monsters are similar in appearance. ** This card's Level is 3 Levels lower than that of "Dark Magician Girl", just as the Level of "Gagaga Magician" is 3 lower than that of "Dark Magician". ** This card's Level is one Level lower than "Gagaga Magician", just like "Dark Magician Girl" is one Level lower than "Dark Magician". ** This card has 1000 less ATK than "Dark Magician Girl", just as "Gagaga Magician" has 1000 less ATK than "Dark Magician". ** Both this card and "Dark Magician Girl" have effects that involve the support of a monster similar to itself ("Dark Magician Girl" with "Dark Magician"/"Magician of Black Chaos", and this card with another "Gagaga" monster.) ** Both cards have effects that can alter ATK. ** Both had their artworks edited to be less revealing from the OCG to the TCG. * This is the first monster with an effect that only activates when it is used with a specific monster of a certain archetype - in this case, the "Gagaga" archetype - as Xyz Material. * This is the first card that can give a non-Effect Monster an effect. * This monster has a cellphone instead of the usual magician's wand. ** This concept is similar to the Super Sentai series Mahou Sentai Magiranger, as well as its English counterpart Power Rangers Mystic Force, as they use cellphones as their wands like this card and they use codes for their spells like this card while using her effect. * The "Gagaga" crest appears on this monster's necklace. * The snowflake-like symbols in this card's background artwork also appear in the artworks of "Gagaga Child", "Gagaga Sister", and "Gagagadraw". ** The seal in this card's background artwork also appears in the artworks of "Gagaga Child" and "Gagaga Clerk". * This card is similar to "Gagaga Clerk" in the following ways: ** Both have a corresponding male "Gagaga" monster that they combo with ("Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Caesar", respectively). ** Both are 1 Level lower than their male partner. ** Both represent their own "branches" of "Gagaga" monsters: DARK Spellcaster-Type and EARTHWarrior-Type. 45 (1)-1499112902.PNG Category:Duel Spirit Category:Magic Users